Stickers
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: No matter how many times Pit failed in his attempts, somehow, stickers just appeared out of nowhere. Dark Pit found them on objects near him, on what he was holding, and then he started finding them on his being. There'd be some on his clothes, skin, hair and even wings. Dark Pit knew it was Pit's doing but he didn't know how. One minute there was nothing, the next, everywhere.


"Do you want this one or this one?" Pit asked the nearby centurion. He showed him his sticker booklet and smiled brightly.

Dark Pit glanced up from his book to stare at the scene before him. He watched as the centurion was indecisive about which sticker to pick. Pit pointed to each sticker and smiled, explaining what it was or why it was his favorite. He rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

Three days ago, Palutena got Pit a sticker book for whatever reason. The angel had been very excited and thankful for the gift. He went around all of Skyworld showing off his gift and offering stickers to the centurions, like the child he was. All smiled and gladly accepted the gift.

"Hey Pittoo!" Pit skipped over to the reading angel.

"Go away." Pittoo immediately replied, not looking up from his book.

"Want a sticker?" Pit offered.

"No."

"Do you want the singing flower, rainbow unicorn or happy bunny? My favorite is the smiling ice cream."

"None of them."

"Why not~?" Pit whined.

"Because I don't want to pick one."

"Why nooooooooooooot~?"

Dark Pit huffed and glared up at the lighter angel. " . .one."

"But you need one."

Dark Pit laughed humorlessly. "Why in the underworld would I need one? Those stickers are stupid, pointless, and childish."

"You don't need one in the underworld. Though, I'm sure a lot of people in there need some." Pit frowned. "They're not pointless or childish!" His frown flipped to a smile. "They're making everyone smile and happy."

The dark angel scoffed. "Pfft, you think those stupid stickers will make me smile?"

"They're making everyone else smile."

"Everyone is just being nice to you. They don't want to tell you how stupid they actually are."

"Not uh"

"Yes huh. You know what will make me smile? You leaving me alone and letting me have some peace and quiet."

Pit crossed his arms and pouted. "Well fine! If you don't think my stickers will make you smile then I'll find something that does!" He turned on his heel and approached the next sticker-less centurion.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes then returned to his book.

The lighter angel was true to his word. He spent the next few days trying to find something to bring a smile to his doom and gloom doppelgänger. He'd find Dark Pit in the kitchen and offer him some fresh baked goods which sometimes he'd accept or deny the offer, neither bringing a smile to his lips. In the courtyard, Pit offered him fresh picked flowers which Dark Pit threw back in his face. In the hot spring, Pit would pretend to be a shark and yell "I'm a frilled shark! I'm gonna bite you! Grrr!" and playfully nibble him which caused Dark Pit to try and drown him. He even tried to tickle his darker double but that just irritated the other and ended with a kick to his face.

No matter how many times Pit failed in his attempts, somehow, stickers just appeared out of nowhere. Dark Pit found them on objects near him, on what he was holding, and then he started finding them on his being. There'd be some on his clothes, skin, hair and even wings. Dark Pit knew it was Pit's doing but he didn't know how. One minute there was nothing, the next, stickers everywhere.

Dark Pit walked out into the sunny courtyard with his book and sat underneath a shady tree. He opened his book and growled when he found stickers on his bookmark.

"Hi Pittoo!" Pit greeted him like he did every day.

"I don't want any stickers for the billionth time." Dark Pit automatically answered. "And somehow I keep getting them stuck on me despite that I say no." He flashed his bookmark to the other.

Pit shrugged. "I wasn't going to ask if you wanted any today."

"Oh yeah?" Dark Pit still didn't look up from his book. "What pathetic attempt do you plan to do this time to make me smile?"

"Oh, I don't have any. Not today anyways."

"Finally giving up then? If you don't plan on trying to bother me then why are you bothering me?"

"I wanted to ask if I could join you?"

That got Pittoo to look up. "You can't read."

"I mean if I could sit with you."

"No. Go away."

Pit ignored him and sat right next to him. Dark Pit growled and attempted to scoot away but Pit scooted closer. Pittoo rolled his eyes and buried his face in his book. Pit began humming and opened a coloring book, pulling out crayons from who knows where and began coloring.

"A coloring book?"

"Mhm! Palutena gave it to me."

"I take it the sticker phase ended then."

Pit just looked at him and smiled brightly.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and tried to return to the world inside the book but with Pit beside him, he couldn't. The sound of the crayons running back and forth across the paper was louder than it should've been. He glanced beside him and watched Pit color in his book.

He couldn't help but snicker at the scene beside him. Pit; Servant to the Goddess of Light, Captain of Palutena's army, savior of the uprising, was coloring in coloring book and placing stickers on the pages.

Pit giggled and glanced up at him. He smiled and placed a smiley sticker on Pittoo's cheek. The dark angel frowned at the lighter. "What the heck! Why do you keep putting stickers on me? I don't want any stickers!"

"I'm keeping track."

"Of what?"

Pit batted his eyelashes innocently, "Every time you smile."

"You're full of it, I haven't been smiling."

"Yes, you have~. I've been keeping track. You smiled at every attempt I made."

"No, I didn't. I either threw shit at your face or kicked it. I never smiled."

"You smiled _after_ I made the attempt." Pit began to blush. "You smiled every time when you looked at me."

"I did not!" Dark Pit instantly denied, face blushing.

Pit giggled. "Yeah huh! When you thought I wasn't looking, I'd see either myself or from your reflection or the centurions nearby told me. It was _every_ time you looked at me."

"Pft, even if I did smile when I looked at you, it was because of the idiotic shit you've been doing."

"Hmm, really?" Pit placed his finger on his lip, looking thoughtful. "That's why you looked at me with a loving gleam in your eyes?" Pit smirked. "It's one thing to smile in laughter but it's another to smile lovingly~"

Dark Pit's face was as red as his eyes. He furrowed his brows and glanced away, hiding his red face in his book. "You need glasses. I didn't look at you in any other way then in pity!"

Pit laughed and shook his head. He leaned up against Dark Pit and placed his lips on Pittoo's stickered cheek. He smiled and said, "I'm glad I'm what makes you smile."

Dark Pit scoffed and glanced sideways at the Pit. He watched him color in his book and rolled his eyes. He relaxed against him, returned to his book but not without another sideways glance at the boy and smiled softly to himself.


End file.
